


The Bubble Wrap Murders

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sherlock's POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's POV

(Sherlock’s POV)

The first murder occurred three months after I faked my death. The most recent was mere days before my return. Each of the eleven victims was murdered a different way and the bodies were buried in different locations which fit no particular pattern. The only reason Scotland Yard knew the murders were connected was because each victim had been discovered in a shallow grave with their head and hands wrapped in bubble wrap.

Obviously the killer wanted his victims to be found and identified. But he was meticulous enough not to leave any clues behind as to his own. Each time a new murder occurred with the same signature the investigation was reopened but was always quickly closed due to lack of evidence.

Lestrade gave me the files a few weeks after I came back from the dead. He told me they had no leads and that I could take as long as I needed with them because as far as the yard was concerned the case could remain unsolved.

At first, I couldn’t understand why the yard was willing to keep this case on ice indefinitely but once I looked into the victims I realized the killer had done them a favor. Each of the eleven victims were the kind of criminals that the yard is always hoping to catch red handed but can’t. To borrow a phrase from Moriarty “no one ever gets to them.”

Or at least no one got to them until the killer did.

It’s been a year since his last kill. Killers like him don’t stop unless they are forced to. Typically a year hiatus from killing would mean that the killer had died or been incarcerated but that is not the case. This killer is a free man and shall remain so.

But I can say with certainty that he won’t be committing any more murders. He has no reason to. My return has provided him with all the danger he requires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's POV

He knows. Of course he knows. But he proposed before Greg gave him the case file so there’s no doubt in my mind that he isn’t just doing this to protect me.

I know him well enough to know he’ll never ask me why I did it. We spent ages at the yard hearing about the ones that got away, the ones Lestrade had no choice but to turn a blind eye to due to lack of evidence.

Moriarty was one of them but he’s dead. Or at least he was for three years, for all I know he faked his death like Sherlock did and he’s out there somewhere right now rebuilding his web. If that’s the case at least Sherlock and I will never be bored. Danger is my Achilles heel and Jim Moriarty was the ultimate danger.

If I ever do get caught, which I highly doubt, I’m sure people will wonder why I did it. Did I kill those people out of boredom or was it a plot to lure Sherlock back from the dead? The answer to that is neither.

I killed them because it was the right thing to do. Admittedly I’d probably still be killing if Sherlock hadn’t come back but once I’d rid the Yard of it’s most wanted list I would have found other ways besides murder to get my danger fix. Best to quit killing people while you’re ahead.

Looking back, I probably shouldn’t have wrapped the victims heads and hands in bubble wrap but the families deserved the closure of a burial. The best way I knew to ensure that would happen was by wrapping them to protect from the elements (and the insects).

Each murder took time, I followed them for months and learned their routines. I made sure I never used the same murder weapon or method of killing.

If I shot someone I switched between long and short range weapons never using the same caliber of bullet or make and model. When I took a more personal approach, stabbing or snapping someone’s neck, I went over the body with a fine toothed comb before I disposed of it, after all I learned from the best.

I started with the worst of the worst. They were people whose loved ones knew who and what they were and reaped the benefits so by rights they shouldn’t have been especially broken up about the deaths. Then I moved on to the rest of the list, meticulously taking them down one by one.

Scotland Yard never did find the primary crime scenes, not that there would have been anything to find. Now that Sherlock knows I wonder if he will.

Maybe he already has.


End file.
